


[Podfic] Butter My Biscuit

by Kuismai (Lumelle)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Kuismai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren are baking cookies. Eren cannot help himself from trying to make everything into an innuendo. Involves bad puns, pick-up lines and horrible tries of seduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Butter My Biscuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daktasinsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Butter My Biscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143350) by [Daktasinsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity). 



> First recorded as a Christmas present for [daktasinsanity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity). Finally got around to posting it because I couldn't get my usual weekend update together thanks to an unfortunate hospital trip.

**Writer:** [daktasinsanity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity)

 **Length:** 00:20:37

 **Links:** [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6shcx3d0msevaog/Butter_My_Bisquit.mp3), [Audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/butter-my-biscuit)


End file.
